youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Hotdiggedydemon
Max Gilardi (born ), also known as hotdiggedydemon, is an American animator from Massachusetts. He spends lots of time on his animations, and his uploads are at least six months apart. He makes video game parodies, move parodies, and sometimes animations that was his own idea. Sometimes, he draws sketches on his channel. Animations "Jerry ''" Series One of Max's first popular videos on YouTube were the "Jerry" series, and there are at least 5 episodes in the series. Plot A boy named Jerry was alone, who would always do the same thing everyday, which is wake up, shower, eat breakfast, drive, work at a market, go back home, go to bed, repeat. This kept happening over and over again, until he met a purple-haired girl at the market (later known as "Jackie"). When she noticed Jerry across from her, she waved to him. They then became friends, kissing, having s3x, and then Jackie betrays Jerry, steals his money, and runs off to her house. Jerry's normal life came back. He woke up, took a shower, ate breakfast, drove, and worked at a market, drive back home, repeat. He then met another woman, and did the same thing with her he did with Jackie. The woman then left, and Jerry was back to his average life again: Wake up, shower, eat breakfast, drive, work at a market, repeat. Then, while Jerry was home, he heard a knock on his door. He answered, and it was Jackie. They then did their madly love thing, and went to bed. Again, Jackie took his money. Jerry, again, was back to his repetitive life. Then, there was another knock on his door. He then answered, instead of Jackie (of what Jerry expected), it was the woman he once fell in love with earlier, back with a little baby boy. He was then a father. Again, it was his repetitive life again, except he was now sleeping with his new wife. He still showered, ate breakfast, while he was hearing the crying of his baby, drove, worked at the market, went back home, went to bed, repeat. His son was very disrespectful to his parents, especially his father, as he hated him. Jerry eventually suicided by hanging himself on the ceiling. Jackie visited his house again, aghast to find him hanging. But then, she casually took money out of his pocket. Jerry's son's name was Junior, and he was alone in the house when Jerry suicided and his mother left the house, and left him a note she left and she was never coming back. Junior was then happy, so he trashed the house. But Junior had nobody to clean up his mess, so he was sad. He then learned about his grandfather, so he came to his house. Once his grandfather answered, he asked him to give him a grilled cheese sandwich. His grandfather then refused, and thought he was a wimp, just like Jerry, Junior's father. But then Junior felt offended, so he punched him in the nose. Then, Jerry's dad realized Junior was not like Jerry at all. They then became friends, like father and son, making fun of Jerry being a wimp. Then, Jerry's father finally accepted Junior's request to make him a grilled cheese sandwich. Then, right before he made him a sandwich, he offered to read him a bedtime story at bedtime. That night, Jerry's father read him a bedtime story, and Junior fell fast asleep. But then, Jerry's father said, "By the way, don't go in that closet". Jerry then woke up in bed, and it was all a nightmare. His hair was all white, because he went into the closet (the closet was real in his life) when his father told him not to, with curiosity. It was then morning, and his father woke him up to take him to the orphanage, very casually, which made Jerry sad. Jerry personally had a hard life. He went downstairs to eat, while his mom cooked breakfast. His dad complained to his wife that Jerry died his hair, and then went away. His mom offered him breakfast, but Jerry did not answer, depressed. His mom was more kindhearted then his dad, trying to cheer him up by complementing him on his white hair. Still, no reply. Then, his mom had to talk that she and his dad were doing that right thing for him, he just did not know him yet, which made Jerry grow a faint smile. They then went outside (while in a thunderstorm) to get to the car to get to the orphanage, and Jerry was bringing his favorite toy. But then, his father snatched the toy out of Jerry's hands, and said, "No toys allowed at the orphanage!" That angered his mother and she tried to pull the toy out of her hands, saying that was ridiculous. She then managed to get the toy out of the father's hands, holding it up in the air, shouting, "THIS TOY IS TOTALLY HARMLESS" followed by a thunder strike that hit the metal toy, zapping the mother to death. They then went to her funeral, and Jerry was very sad, looking down at his dead mother in the casket, wishing she was alive. He slapped Jerry on the arm, rudely saying "QUIT SLOUCHING! YOU'RE AT A FUNERAL FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" They were then leaving the church, on the way back home. His dad announced that he changed his mind about sending him to the orphanage, and instead make him do chores for him, such as laundry. Jerry did not reply. He then asked about why he "killed" his mother and he had nothing to say about it, and still, no reply. His dad then stopped the car, looking down, wishing he had a better son, telling a story about him being excited about having a kid, and it just turned out to be a kid like Jerry. His dad called himself a failure. Jerry held his father's hand telling him he was not a failure, but then his dad rudely slapped his hand off saying, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" He then started the car again, saying for "killing" his mother, he was grounded for three days. Jerry was now at home, riding his tricycle, then stopped peddling, depressed, slamming his hands of the handlebars. Then, someone bumped into his cycle. Jerry looked up, and it was Jackie. She waved to him, and he waved back, then rode their tricycles together into the sunset, holding hands. Video Game Parodies There are a few video game parodies Max has made, featuring ''Super Mario Bros., Five Nights at Freddy's, Sonic the Hedgehog,'' Animal Crossing'', and Undertale. The appearance of the characters look a lot different then they do in their actual games. Super Mario Brothers: Luigi's Day Out Luigi's Day Out is about Mario, who always saves the princess everyday by sneaking out of the house, was told to take Luigi with him. Mario, who did not like Luigi, always called him bad words. But his mom told him to let him go on his adventure this instant. They were then outside, hanging out on the sidewalk, and Mario was smoking while Luigi was looking around obliviously. Mario told him if he ever tells anyone he was smoking, he would kick his butt. Mario's friends, Daisy and Waluigi arrived and asking why he brought his little brother. Mario said it was because his mother was an idiot. The three friends did not no what to do, until Mario saw Luigi try to squat the fly right in front of his face, but punched himself into the face instead. Then Mario had an idea. Mario would then take Luigi on dangerous adventures, giving him the wrong information to prank him constantly. Then, Luigi eventually gave Mario revenge by kicking him down the stairs. Five Nights at Freddy's: Fazbear and Friends It was "spooky" night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and Freddy, Bonnie Chica and Foxy were all hanging out, eating pizza that Chica deliciously cooked. Then, Bonnie spotted a camera next to the show stage, saying that they were on live TV. But then Freddy remarked it was not a TV camera, it was a security camera. But then Bonnie asked if the night guard was trying to make friends with them. Freddy liked the idea of friends, so he ganged up his group to visit the security guard. Foxy tried to refuse, but Chica forced him to go. They got next to the office, and Bonnie went to the window to say hi. To the guard's point-of-view, instead of Bonnie looking like a friendly character, he looked like an evil animatronic, staring into his soul, so he instantly locked the door. Bonnie said the guard did not want to be friends, but Freddy did not want to give up so easily, so he got an axe and cut the door open. Unluckily for them, the guard zoomed out of the office. The group then split up to search for the night guard, Freddy with Bonnie, and Chica with Foxy. Chica and Foxy then fell in love while looking for the night guard (not that Foxy even cared). Foxy was then killed by the night guard, who snuck up behind him. Chica tried to help Foxy, but he died. But Chica was not angry at the night guard, she just spread out her arms to give him a hug. But to the guard's point-of-view, Chica looked like a monster, so he knocked her out with his pan. Meanwhile, Freddy lost Bonnie while looking for the guard, so he searched for him. He then fell aghast to step of Bonnie's bottom, that was then followed by oil, and more dismantled parts and then revealing Bonnie's head. Freddy ran over to the head, and Bonnie was barely still alive. Bonnie made a few jokes in Freddy's hands, then died. Freddy then promised to him he will make the guard his friend. Then, all the lights went out, and the guard entered the room. Freddy glared back at the guard, got out his weapon-cupcakes, and was ready for battle. The two rivals then ran right toward each other. Then, it was morning, and they became friends, and Mike (the guard) apologized to Freddy for killing his friends, because he was just scared then. He showed him the reason why he was scared of them, by giving Freddy a mirror, seeing his alternate appearance, which is how the night guard sees him. Freddy then forgave Mike, and then remembered he had to get Mike fitted up. Mike followed Freddy to the Backstage, and Freddy said since Mike was an endoskeleton, he had to be in a Freddy Fazbear suit. Other Features * Animal Crossing * The Nightmare Before Christmas Quotes * "Hello, this is Max..." - Max * "Don't go in that closet." - Jerry's dad * "IT'S TOTALLY HARMLESS!" - Jerry's mom * "MAKE ME A GRILLED CHEESE SANDWICH!" - Junior * "You're not a failure." - Jerry * "Look! We're on TV!" - Bonnie the Bunny * "You going to tell ma I was smoking!?" - Mario * "Yay! I'm going to go on an adventure!" *trips* - Luigi * "Say, we are always into making new friends!" - Freddy Fazbear * "BOO!" - Jack Skellington * "Aw, just wake me up when it's over!" - Foxy Trivia * Max's profile picture matches his look in real life. Category:YouTube Animators Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:One Million Subscribers